


Yondu Calls Loki a "Pretty Boy"

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel's "Thor" and "Guardians of the Galaxy" crossover.  Imagined "Deleted Scene" that, in part, explains what happened to Loki after his fall from the bifrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yondu Calls Loki a "Pretty Boy"

**Author's Note:**

> Not MCU compliant.

Thor's protesting screams rapidly faded away as Loki fell into the vast void of space. The increasing cold and darkness didn't bother the trickster god, but he knew he was going to die alone, desperate, and miserable.

  
After falling for what seemed like hours, Loki's body gradually slowed and remained afloat amidst nothingness. There was nothing to collide with, nothing to fall upon. If there is a hell, Loki thought, this must be it.

  
Odin grunted and pulled his son back onto the bifrost. Thor collapsed upon his hands and knees onto the rainbow bridge, sobbing uncontrollably. Odin stepped to the ragged edge of the bridge and looked over to where his adopted son had chosen to let go of the staff that could have saved him. Odin imagined he could still see his frost giant son, but only the blackness of space met his singular gaze.

  
Shaking his head sadly, Odin turned to Thor and said gently, "Loki made his choice, son. You did everything you could."

  
Thor refused to look up at his father and slowly climbed to his feet. He pulled his hair out of his face with one hand, his other hand still tightly gripping Loki's golden staff. His shoulders still shaking from his emotion, Thor stared down at the staff.

  
Odin could read Thor's expression. "There's nothing we can do. Let him go."

  
Heimdall apprehensively approached. His golden eyes shifted from the Allfather to the God of Thunder.

  
Noticing Heimdall, Thor cried out, "Can you see him?!"

  
With a heavy sigh, Heimdall stared as far as his powers could go. Slowly, he shook his head. "No, my prince. I cannot see him."

  
Days passed, but Loki had already succumbed to the darkness. Ice covered his gray body. Stars and galaxies and planets quietly watched his comatose form.

  
Yondu picked at his jagged teeth with a wooden toothpick. His stomach gurgled as it reluctantly digested his recently eaten lunch of dried yak and corn pudding. The blue bounty hunter made a mental note to stop for better provisions in the near future. He knew his crew would complain if they didn't eat better soon. On one of his monitors, Yondu began to scroll through bounties before he was suddenly distracted by a floating figure fifty yards ahead of his ship.

  
"What the hell...?" Yondu wondered out loud, flipping on intense bright headlights affixed to the front of his starship. The outstanding white light illuminated the body before him. Yondu took in the sight of the horns on Loki's helmet.

  
Yondu grinned wickedly and called for his assistant. Jackson appeared behind Yondu's seat, a bored expression on his face.

  
"Look what we have here!" Yondu exclaimed, pressing a button on his console to activate the tractor beam.

  
"What?" Jackson said nonchalantly. "You're going to bring a dead guy on board?"

  
Yondu watched Loki's lifeless body being pulled towards the secondhand starship. "Boy, are you blind? We've got ourselves a rich dead guy. Look at how he's dressed."

  
Jackson caught on quickly. His vertical pupils constricted in the bright light. "I bet some royal family would pay us a shit load of credits for his body."

  
"Us?" Yondu scoffed, glancing over his shoulder, then back to Loki. "I found him. Get down there and pick him up."

  
Jackson hesitated. A worried feeling formed in the pit of his gut.

  
"Are you deaf?!" Yondu screamed at his assistant, shoving Jackson's shoulder. "Get down there if you know what's good for you!"

  
Jackson obediently stepped down a long ladder to a platform below the ship's command center. He waited until the bay doors shut before opening a set of glass doors between him and the god. Loki's body had fallen to the cold steel floor of the bay. Jackson's uneasiness did not fade as he hefted Loki over his shoulder and carried him back up the ladder to Yondu.

  
Yondu couldn't stop grinning at the thought of his prize.

  
Jackson heaved the body onto a metal table with a thump. Ice crystals broke and fell, clinking onto the table and floor. Often the voice of reason, Jackson couldn't help but ask, "How the hell are we supposed to know who this is? Who he belongs to?"

  
Yondu's grin faded; he hadn't really thought that through. Shrugging, he said simply, "Go through his pockets."

  
It seemed simple enough. Yondu and Jackson began rifling through Loki's metal and leather armor and clothing. They found nothing except a simple dagger. Yondu busied himself, inspecting the dagger with interest. He was sure he could pawn it for at least some credits. Jackson removed Loki's golden horned helmet. Loki's head fell back onto the metal table with a thud.

  
Jackson placed the helmet over his own head and laughed. "How do I look?"

  
Before Yondu could answer, before either of them could react, Loki sat up and gripped Jackson's throat so severely that his victim gagged and sputtered.

  
"I believe that belongs to me."

  
Yondu stared blankly as Loki, still holding Jackson's throat, rose from the table to stand on his own feet. Loki lifted Jackson; the assistant's boots lifted off the metal grate floor. Jackson tried to wriggle free, but was unsuccessful.

  
"My dagger," Loki growled. "Hand it over, you mewling quim, or I'll stab you in the heart."

  
Yondu was shell shocked for a few moments, but soon regained his composure. He tucked the dagger into his coat and revealed a mysterious arrow at his hip. With a whistle, Yondu activated the arrow, which swiftly flew to Loki's throat, stopping an inch from his Adam's apple.

  
"Now, now..." Yondu began. "Let's not go crazy here. You're in no position to threaten me."

  
Loki glanced at the arrow with disdain. He was not afraid of it. The god opened his mouth to repeat his demand, but was abruptly cut off by the sound and feel of an electric current coursing violently through his body. Loki convulsed, let go of Jackson, and fell to his knees. Jackson coughed and gasped desperately for air.

  
"Is this guy bothering you?" Peter Quill smirked, holding the 'smoking gun', his amped-up taser.

  
"Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in!" Yondu exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

  
Peter holstered his weapon and looked down at the god. "Who the hell is this?"

  
Loki managed to recover from the shock of the electricity and started to stand, but was wrestled down by Jackson, who held Loki's wrists behind his back. Yondu aimed a swift kick to Loki's ribs.

  
"Answer the man!" Yondu demanded of Loki. "Who are you?"

  
Loki knew full well who he was. He was an Asgardian god, a prince, a would-be king. The adopted son of Odin. A frost giant. Powerful beyond all measure, yet he found himself on a stinking ship in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a ragtag, idiotic bunch of bounty hunter misfits who were all beneath him.

  
Hatred and rage saturated Loki's very being, but he kept his silence.

  
Peter raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing for miles out here. Whoever he is, he should be dead."

  
"Mm..." Yondu quietly agreed, then addressed his assistant. "Lock him up. Nobody threatens me. Especially a pretty boy like that. We'll find a use for him."

  
Jackson gladly complied and found the strength to push and pull the struggling Loki down the corridor to a holding cell reserved for Yondu's bounties.

  
Successfully locked in and trapped, Loki sighed deeply and assessed the small, dark confinement, looking for a possible escape. Where he would go, exactly, eluded him, but he knew that whoever his captors were, they didn't have honorable intentions.

  
Peter focused his attention on his ancient walk-man for a moment, rewinding his beloved mix tape.

  
"What have you got for me today, boy?" Yondu questioned Peter, who was like a son to him.

  
'Star-Lord' knew he was sent on a mission to retrieve an artifact, but he avoided the question. "Whoever that was," Peter began, referring to the prisoner, "he's loaded." Peter picked up Loki's helmet, which had fallen off of Jackson's head in the skirmish, and inspected it with interest.

  
Yondu's mind wandered off for a moment, thinking he was in need of credits - fast. Fuel and food and even women were not cheap. "I didn't find a long-haired pretty boy in the database. If he's a criminal, he hasn't been caught. Yet."

  
Peter shrugged. "Maybe he's not in trouble." Yondu rolled his eyes. Peter continued, "I'm just saying... Hey, did you hear the rumors?"

  
"About what?" Yondu said skeptically, producing Loki's dagger from his coat. He flicked the blade with his thumb, testing its sharpness.

  
"Ronan. They're saying he's back."

  
Yondu considered 'Star-Lord's' words carefully. A thought creeped into his mind which made him smile again, revealing a shiny metal tooth amidst his crooked grin. "I think we're going to eat real good tonight."

  
Painfully boring hours passed and Loki, having thoroughly inspected his prison, simply sat with his back against the wall. He knew there was nothing he could do about his fate while confined, so he waited. And thought. And waited some more.

  
This was all Thor's fault. A snort of cold air escaped Loki's nostrils as he smoothed back his long black hair with both hands. That great oaf... Loki didn't regret anything. Why should he? He was a king. A better king than Thor. Loki watched a cockroach scuttle by and thought of the injustice of it all. Right now. Right now Thor was probably sitting down at the king's table, eating fine Asgardian food and drinking finer Asgardian ale, while Loki was locked up on some forsaken, disgusting starship.

  
I will have my revenge, Loki thought. Thor will wish he were never born.

  
Loki didn't bother to rise as his makeshift prison cell door was finally opened. Jackson, his throat still sore, rasped, "Your chariot awaits."

  
The God of Mischief stared disdainfully at Peter's taser-gun as Jackson handcuffed the god's wrists. Loki might have been a powerful god, but he wasn't keen on being electrocuted again. He knew that, whatever awaited him, whatever situation he would find himself in, he would come out on top. There was no way things could get any worse.

  
Moments later, Loki found himself standing in line, waiting to be assessed. A wide variety of beings, of many different species, stood in line in a bustling alien marketplace. Loki was taller than most and easily looked to the front of the line, noticing a scribe of some kind, who was directing those in line to the left or right.

  
Finally at the front of the line, a squat, peculiar alien grabbed the back of Loki's neck and pulled him down and forced Loki's mouth open to inspect his perfect teeth. Loki immediately resented this treatment and pulled back, uttered a growl, and aimed a kick at the purple alien's shin. The alien shrieked in pain.

  
Yondu didn't bother to bury a laugh. "You've got yourself a feisty one here!"

  
"Hmph!" the alien grunted, rubbing his shin. "We don't need bratty little snobs here."

  
"Now hold on here," Yondu retorted, albeit a little desperate. "You've got a fine specimen here! He's tall, strong..." Yondu assessed Loki for a moment. "At the very least you've got yourself a pretty one to play with. He might be a king for all you know."

  
Loki's heart skipped a beat at the mention of being called a king. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something in his mind told him not to tell the truth about his lineage, who he really was.

  
The alien made a quick calculation in his head. "5000 credits."

  
"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Yondu cried out.

  
Loki rolled his eyes as Yondu and the alien haggled over selling him into slavery. As the blue bounty hunter was busy screaming, the Asgardian prince took advantage of the distraction to deftly steal back his dagger. He concealed it against the inside of his forearm. Yondu wouldn't notice for hours.

  
Mildly satisfied with the credit transfer, Yondu patted Loki's shoulder and said sarcastically, "Thanks for everything, pretty boy. It's been a pleasure."

  
"Oh. No. The pleasure's all mine," Loki retorted in a dark voice, willing himself not to slice Yondu's throat right then and there.

  
Those who the scribe directed to the right were escorted onto a large starship. Once inside the dank hull, Loki turned towards a deranged-looking guard and asked haughtily, "Would you be so kind as to tell me where we are going?"

  
The guard's expression looked as if he had just stepped in something disgusting and rather squishy. He sniffed, shouldered his gun and said, "You've just been recruited to fight in Ronan's army. Congratulations."

  
Certainly Yondu's starship was not fit for a prince; neither was this one. As the unwilling warriors waited for everyone to board, Loki's curiosity got the better of him. He turned to ask someone else a question, but paused and looked dramatically up. Loki met eyes with a tree.

  
"Um..." Loki hesitated, but still asked, "Who is Ronan, exactly?"

  
The tree smiled at him. "I am Groot."

  
With furrowed eyebrows, Loki nodded and, after another lengthy pause, he said, "Right. I'm ... Uhm... Ronan? Is he some kind of king? An emperor?"

  
"I am Groot," the tree offered with a sweeping gesture.

  
Loki was flummoxed. "You're no help at all," he muttered, looking away.

  
"Ronan the Accuser," a voice behind Loki piped in. "Big, blue guy. Wears a lot of leather. Like you."

  
Loki turned on his heel, but couldn't find anyone talking to him.

  
"Down here."

  
The Asgardian looked down and soon raised his eyebrows in disbelief at the talking raccoon. Now he had seen everything it seemed.

  
"Eh, it doesn't matter," the raccoon remarked with an exasperated sigh. "We're all going to be dead soon anyway."

  
"This 'Ronan'... What does he need an army for?"

  
"What rock have you been hiding under for the past fifty years?" the raccoon spat the words out. "Wait, wait, let me guess. You're from another realm, aren't you?" He took a good, long look at Loki. "That armor... Hell, even those boots... You're filthy rich! What are you, from Asgard?"

  
Loki took a small step backwards and felt his back solidly hit the bark of the tree. "What? No."

  
"You are from Asgard!" the raccoon raised his voice. "Oooh, excuse me, my liege..."

  
"Be quiet, vermin," Loki muttered, uncomfortably feeling rapidly increasing pairs of eyes upon him.

  
The gloves were off for Rocket. "Vermin? Vermin?! Listen up, you spoiled piece of shit, I'm gonna kick your ass..."

  
"What's going on over here?" the guard bellowed over the crowd, forcing his way through to the commotion. He powered up his shotgun.

  
"Ask the Asgardian," Rocket said sarcastically, pointing.

  
Loki flipped his dagger over in his hand and held it out towards the guard in one fluid movement. "This would be a good time to put down your gun."

  
After the initial shock, the guard threw his head back and let out a long laugh. Soon, the crowd around Loki, Groot, and Rocket joined in his laughter.

  
Loki firmly grasped the handle of the dagger with both hands, his wrists still bound, and promptly sank the blade straight into the side of the guard's neck. The crowd's and the guard's laughter abruptly ended as the guard sank to the ground.

  
After a brief, deafening silence the entire crowd erupted into chaos. Some were cheering for the Asgardian, some made a mad dash to escape, and the rest could only simply stare at the fallen guard. Loki took advantage of the situation and made great strides towards one of the ship's exits.

  
"Wait!" cried out Rocket. "Take me with you!"

  
"I am Groot?" the tree scoffed.

  
"'Us'," Rocket said. "I meant 'us'..."

  
Loki continued his race towards the exit and was seconds away from transforming himself into the image of Yondu as a disguise when another guard grabbed a handful of his hair right at the scalp and viciously slammed Loki's head against a guardrail.

  
The world around him changed. Loki found himself lying in bed, tears pouring from his eyes, his heart racing uncontrollably.

  
"It is all right, brother." Thor appeared as a young boy. "It was just a nightmare." Thor pulled a blanket over Loki's shoulders.

  
"What?" Loki asked, confused and dazed. He could barely remember Thor at that age.

  
"Go back to sleep," Thor continued with a small smile.

  
The image of Thor rapidly turned back to a blue alien guard. Loki found he was standing again, albeit difficultly. A cool trickle of blood oozed down from a gash above his left eyebrow.

  
The guard threw a punch towards Loki's face, but Loki blocked it with his shoulder and raised his hands to the guard's chest. Concentrating hard, Loki froze the guard where he stood.

 

Satisfied with the result, Loki laughed in the back of his throat. For the moment, nothing was more satisfying than a thick layer of ice covering and immobilizing one's enemy.

  
A faint glint of purple light caught Loki's gaze and, distracted, he looked up to a deck twenty feet above the hull floor. Ronan the Accuser and Loki Laufeyson stared at each other. Ronan smirked slightly; Loki was not amused.

  
Loki became aware of the stares of many blue guards surrounding him. Glancing back up, the trickster god saw that Ronan had walked away.


End file.
